Ami's Punishment
by MistressYuri
Summary: When Ami makes a mistake, Minako makes sure to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. AmixMinako, Yuri, Bondage
1. Chapter 1

Ami moaned in pleasure, running her fingers through Minako's hair. She was lying on her back with the other girl between her legs, teasing her pussy with her tongue. Minako spread her lips with her fingers, pressed the tip of her tongue to her clit and moved it in slow circles. Minako loved to tease and she knew exactly how. During a few of their late night sessions, it would be hours before Ami came a single time. It had only been a few minutes so far and Ami was already breathing heavily and shuddering.

"Please, just make me cum. I can't take it anymore!" Ami moaned.

Minako decided to be nice tonight. She smirked as she slid her tongue inside of Ami's wet pussy. She twisted it inside of her, moaning as she tasted her juices. Ami dragged her nails over her back and squirmed underneath her as she felt her orgasm build quickly. Seconds later, Ami screamed and came. "Ooooh, Usagi!" she moaned.

Minako froze instantly. Ami did a second later, her eyes opening wide when she realized what she just said. Minako got up to her knees, glaring down at Ami. "Usagi? Is that who you think about when we fuck?" she asked angrily.

"N-no. I didn't- I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean-"

Before she could finish, Minako struck her hard across the face with the back of her hand. Her face was flushed red and she didn't say a word. She stood up, went over to the closet, and came back with four scarves in her hand. She turned Ami onto her back and used the first one to tie her wrists together tightly.

"Mina, what are you-"

Another scarf being shoved into her mouth cut her off, and the third was tied around her head into a cleave gag. Minako tied the last one around her ankles. She positioned her so that her legs were bent underneath her and her ass was exposed, then moved behind her.

"I've been too easy on you. It's time I teach you a lesson," she said. There was a flash of light and she was in her Senshi form. She grabbed the chain wrapped around her waist, unfurled it, holding it like a whip, and brought it down on the bound girl's ass, leaving heart-shaped imprints.

Ami screamed a muffled protest, trying to squirm away, but Minako didn't give her a chance. She whipped her again, harder this time. She didn't stop until the metal chain left red marks crisscrossed all over her ass and thighs. By the time she was done, Ami was whimpering and nearly in tears. She wrapped the chain back around her waist, took off Ami's gag, and grabbed her roughly by her hair. "Who do you belong to, slut?" she asked.

"I-I belong to you," Ami answers.

Minako slapped her ass, making her whimper. "Say it right."

"I'm y-yours Mistress Mina."

"My what?"

"Your dirty fucking slut!" she screamed.

Minako let go of her hair and caressed her cheek more gently. "Now I'm going to make you scream my name until your throat is raw. I'm going to fuck your pussy sore." She put a blindfold on Ami and rolled her onto her back. She untied her ankles so that she could spread her legs, and Ami gave herself up to her mistress. Venus smirked. She was going to have fun tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ami's eyes were glazed over with lust and drool was coming from the side of her mouth. Her chest was heaving as she breathe, staring at the ceiling. A low groan escaped her lips and she mouthed the word 'Mistress'. She barely felt the small eggs that were taped to her chest, vibrating against her nipples. Her clit was throbbing; Minako had only just removed the clamp that had been pinching it all night. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she screamed as the vibrator in her pussy went off again. Her mistress was entertaining herself by starting and stopping the remote controlled toys randomly.

The sheets underneath Ami were soaked with her juices. She had lost count of how many times she came, but it was well into the double digits. She glanced over at the clock; five A.M. Mistress had been fucking around with her for over six hours, barely saying a word the entire time. She mostly just watched with a self-satisfied smirk.

The blue Senshi made a perfect fuck toy; she was obedient, sexy, and despite her quiet nature, she absolutely loved being tortured, and Minako was making herself horny watching her from the chair across the room. She had stripped off all her clothes long ago, squeezing and rubbing her breasts whenever her hands weren't elsewhere. She pinched and pulled her nipples, occasionally lifting her breasts to her lips to bite them. Right now, she had one hand between her legs, fingering herself and her other hand on the remote.

"M-mistress Minako! Please! No more!" Ami screamed out.

Minako ignored her, biting back a moan as she came against her fingers. She didn't want Ami to know how much she was enjoying this. Once her last orgasm subsided, she simply said two word; "Cum, whore."

"Mistress! I'm cumming!" Ami moaned loudly. Her body bucked on the bed, pleasure pulsing through her. When she was finally still again, Minako turned off all of the vibrators and walked over to the bed.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked again.

"You, Mistress Minako!" Ami moaned, out of breath.

"And what are you?"

"Your bitch! Your whore! Your dirty fucking slut!"

"What else?"

"Your fuck toy! Your play thing!"

Minako smirked to herself, asking each question again. She repeated the process until she was satisfied. She removed each of the toys, setting them off to the side and finally untied the blue-haired girl. Her body went limp and she closed her eyes, thankful for the reprieve.

But the break didn't last as something was suddenly forced into her mouth. It was a large rubber ball attached to something else, but she couldn't tell what. Then, as her mistress fastened the straps behind her head, she realized it was a gag with a long dildo attached to the front.

"You didn't think that was all, did you, my slut? You have to please your mistress properly," Minako teased.

She got above Ami, straddling her face, and lowered herself onto the dildo. She pulled her hair roughly and rode the dildo, moaning loudly. She bounced on top of her faster and faster until she came again. Her cum dripped down the rubber shaft and filled Ami's mouth. She choked on the juices, unable to swallow with the gag in her mouth.

Still, the taste of her mistress's cum made her moan lustfully. She moved both her hands between her legs and started to finger her pussy, using three fingers on one hand and two on the other. All the fingers inside of her stretched out her tight pussy, making her scream into the gag as another orgasm shook her body.

Minako slowly moved off of Ami and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. Ami took her gag off and dropped it to the floor, coughing a little. They looked at each other, smiling and moving their hands over each other's bodies.

"I love you, Mistress," Ami said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Minako kissed her softly and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**The End**


End file.
